Operation: SWAP
by AdventurousDame424
Summary: Fanny and Patton are always at each others necks, but one day something mysterious happens... they wake up as each other! Will they be able to handle everything and still hate each other or will it be something else? Possible 86/60, but you'll have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot. That is all.**

* * *

**now loading:**

**kids next door mission**

**operation:**

**s.w.a.p.**

**Switching**

**With**

**Another**

**Person**

"SHUT UP YE' STOOPID BOY!", an irritated Fanny screamed.

Rachel, Fanny and Patton were all seated inside the B.L.U.B.B.E.R which was headed to the Kids Next Door Deep Sea Science Lab. Numbuh 362 was invited to see Numbuh 74.239's newest invention, which he said was the greatest thing the KND will ever see. Rachel, being the Supreme Leader and all, agreed to come and see it, also bringing along her two best guards and best friends, Fanny and Patton... which she was already starting to regret. A few minutes after they had left the Moonbase heading for the Deep Sea Science Lab, the two had already started a screaming match about the smallest things, even about which one of them has the most annoying sibling! Anyway, they were currently arguing about which one of them had the higher position and Rachel was trying not to get involved.

"Ay'm telling ya! AY'M higher up!",

"No, you aren't! Without me, no one would train all the new cadets!",

"Well without me there wouldn't be anyone ta' decommission operatives!".

The two were sitting next to each other, their faces were inching closer and closer with each word they said that they were practically nose to nose.

"Fine, lets settle this and ask Numbuh 362 which one of us is higher up!", Patton said pointing at Rachel who was watching from the other side.  
"Fine!", Fanny told him as both of their heads turned to face the Supreme Leader.

"Numbuh 362, sir! Would ya please tell this stoopid boy that the Head of Decommissionin' is ' igher up than a Arctic Base Drill Sergeant!", Fanny said smirking.

"Well, actually both of your-", Rachel was cut off by Patton who quickly said, "Don't you know what could happen if there wasn't any Drill Sergeant? Every single operative wouldn't know how to fight against the villains! Heck, we'd lose to the Toilinator if no one trained the cadets!".

"Well, yeah, that is true but-", Rachel was once again cut off but this time by Fanny who sneered and said, "Well if there wasn't any Head of Decommissionin', no one would decommission ta' over-aged operatives and we'd 'ave teenagers in ta' KND!". Both continued rambling on again about which of their positions was higher, up until the operative who was piloting the 2x4 vehicle came there.

"Uh, Numbuh 362?", the boy operative said slowly.

"WHAT?!", both Fanny and Patton stopped their fight and screamed at the poor operative who was cowering for his life. Rachel sighed and asked, "What is it Numbuh 409?". The boy calmed down and told her, "Um, sir, were already here.".  
Rachel looked out the window and saw the gihugic underwater tree house, "Thank you, 409. You can go.", the pilot hastily left. Rachel faced Fanny and Patton and crossed her arms. "And as for you two, BOTH your jobs are important! So please quit it with the fighting, okay?",

"Yes, sir!" the two said in unison then glared at each other. Rachel just sighed again and headed for the exit with the two following her from behind.

* * *

**Time Skip: Inside the Deep Sea Science Lab**

* * *

Numbuh 362 and 74.239 were walking side by side talking about the invention and Numbuh 86 and 60 were holding their weapons, following Rachel from behind.

"Okay Numbuh 74.239, what exactly did you say this invention of yours was for again?", Rachel asked him.

"Well, sir, me and the other scientists have been working on this for quite a while now and we thought maybe the Supreme Leader should be the very first to see it.", the boy said smirking as he pointed to a big machine which was covered with a white cloth.

"I present, the Kids Next Door Teleportation device!", 74.239 proclaimed as two other scientists pulled off the white cloth which revealed a machine that looked like some type of laser that was pointing to a small chair. "With this, operatives can go anywhere! It can help in sending quick reinforcements from the Moonbase to anywhere on earth!", 74.239 told her as Rachel starred at it in awe, it defiantly was something the KND has never seen. Once she finished looking at the machine, she looked at 74.239 and questioned him, "As great as this is, before any operative actually uses this, has this actually been tested yet?".

"Well, that's why we invited you here, sir. To watch us test it and see your approval.", he told her as Numbuh 71.562 came to them with a remote control, which Rachel guessed was for the machine.

Another scientist put a hamster onto the small chair the machine was pointing at. All of them backed away as 71.562 turned a knob on the remote and the machine started glowing.

"Set to 3 feet away," he announced, pushing another button. "Target... Aim... Fire!", 71.562 yelled as he pushed the big, red button in the middle and the machine suddenly shot out a yellow laser which was headed towards the hamster. Unfortunately, the hamster quickly ran away in fear before the laser even got to him which made the laser hit the chair instead, yet even if it hit the chair, the laser was still firing.

"Aw, c'mon!", Numbuh 74.239 shouted.

"Turn the machine of already, Numbuh 71.562!", he yelled when he noticed the machine was still firing. He turned around and saw that 71.562 was already hitting the off button but it was still firing. "C'mon! Stupid button!", he said, mashing the off button.

"Oh give me that!", 74.239 told him as he started mashing the button as-well, but even faster. After mashing the button a few times, the remote started sparking and so did the machine.

"Uh, whats happening, Numbuh 74.239?", Rachel asked as she, Fanny and Patton were backing away more.

"The machine's malfunctioning!", Numbuh 74.239 yelled before the machine started shooting the laser at random places. All the scientist in the room ran away in fear, while Rachel, Fanny and Patton just stood their ground, each holding a weapon.

When Fanny noticed all of the scientists running away, she face-palmed and said, "Stoopid boys! Always gotta run away and let da' girls 'andle it!". Fanny suddenly started running towards the machine, weapon in hands. But before she even got to the machine, the laser suddenly hit her. "AH!", she screamed in pain.

"Fanny!", Rachel and Patton yelled in unison. Without thinking, Patton suddenly started running towards Fanny.

"Patton! Wait!", Rachel yelled but her warning was a little late. Patton had already grabbed Fanny's hand. Right then, Patton felt something surging into his hand. He realized it was the electricity in Fanny's body moving into his own. After a few seconds, the laser stopped firing and started exhausting smoke and both Fanny and Patton fell to the ground, both unconscious. The last thing Patton heard was Rachel shouting, "Get them to the Medical Lab! Quick!", then he blacked out.

* * *

Patton's eyes started to flicker open. He realized he was laying on a bed in the Moonbase Medical Lab.

"Sir! Numbuh 60 is starting to wake up!", he heard a voice call out. He sat up and saw Rachel and Numbuh 74.239 talking. "Oh, thank Zero you're fine!", Rachel said.

"Yeah, uh, how long was I asleep?", Patton questioned. "Its only been an hour.", Rachel told him. Patton looked around the room and saw Fanny lying on a bed next to his. "Uh, is she unconscious?", he asked.

"Well, Yeah. Since she was the one who really got shocked by the laser, she might take a little longer to wake up. But since you already woke up, I'm sure she'll wake up anytime now." as soon as Numbuh 74.239 said that, they suddenly heard Fanny yell.

"WHERE'S THAT STOOPID-ACH!", Fanny gripped her head in pain.

"Whats wrong Fanny?", Rachel asked coming to her. "Ay've got a head-ache.", Fanny said.

"I've got one too.", Patton said lightly rubbing his head.

"Ah, don't worry about it. That's probably just the effects of the machines impact on you. I'm sure a good nights rest will help.", Numbuh 74.239 re-assured them. "Yeah guys, he's right. Its getting pretty late, both of you better get home before your parents start worrying.", Rachel told them seeing it was almost 7 pm on the clock.

"Yes sir.", Patton said slowly getting off the bed. "Aye, sir. Ay' better get home before meh' dad starts searchin' for meh'.", Fanny said standing up.

"Night guys.", Rachel told them. "Night Rachel..", both of them said again in unison before leaving.

"Are you sure that machine didn't cause any side effects on them?", Rachel asked Numbuh 74.239.

"Don't worry, sir. All that happened was it gave them minor head-aches, nothing more.", he told her walking out the door.

The blonde girl sighed, "I sure hope so...", she said before leaving the room.

* * *

_A/N: The lesson here: Never rapidly mash buttons. Haha, joke. But seriously, don't do it. _

_I always imagined Rachel being a little protective over her best friends. Oh, Patton... always gotta play hero huh? Anyway,_ _hope ya enjoyed it! Next chapter coming soon (I hope). Review for a virtual cookie! Or read in silence, whatever feels best. :) Oh, and feel free to tell me any mistakes and what-not._

_-Numbuh 424, over and out._


	2. The Switch

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nadda, Zippo, Zilch.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was out, kids were playing outside and the birds were chirping... a little too loudly in fact. Loud enough that it made Patton open his eyes and scream, "Shut it ye' stoopid birds!", with his thick Irish acce- wait, since when did Patton have an Irish accent?

Um, anyway, he stood up from his bed, apparently not realizing the change of accent, and walked to the mirror with his eyes still closed. He scratched his head and suddenly felt it was a little bit more tangled than it usually was. As soon as he opened his eyes and looked at the mirror, the first thing he noticed was his hair wasn't black anymore, it was completely red and frizzy and shoulder length. He also noticed his arms were less toned and more pale. In-fact, he wasn't himself at all. He wasn't even a guy anymore!

To be more specific, 'he' was a girl.

And that girl was Fanny Fulbright AKA Numbuh 86.

"What in da' name of Zero-", he yelled till he heard his voice and realized it wasn't his, it was Fanny's that came out. He (or, uh, she) looked at the mirror again, lightly touching it, hoping it was all a dream. He closed his eyes and pinched himself, when he re-opened his eyes and looked around.

_Nope, I'm still in her room filled with Rainbow Monke- wait, what?!_, he thought, as soon as he saw the room completely filled with Rainbow Monkey's, even her pajamas (which 'she' was currently wearing) was a yellow, Rainbow Monkey night gown. He smirked at the sight, "Who would've thought that 86 would be a Rainbow Monkey lover.", he thought.

Patton started pacing back and forth, trying to think of an explanation for all this. "This is impossible! I can't be be stuck as _her_!", he thought as he tried to calm down bit. "Okay, I'm in her body, at her house, in her room...", His eyes suddenly got huge, "Which means she's in my body, in my room!", he realized and quickly ran downstairs.

When 'he' got there, he saw Fanny's two little brothers sitting on the table, eating Rainbow Munchies and... Mr. Boss reading the news paper?

"Ah, there's my little Fanny-pants!", Mr. Boss said looking up from his newspaper.

Patton was told that Fanny's dad was one of the villains, but he never would've guessed it was Mr. Boss!

"Uh, yeah. Hi Mr- Ay' mean, dad.", Patton said. He quickly made his way to Paddy. "Hey, Paddy! Do ye', by any chance, know where Ay' keep meh' jet pack?", 'he' asked the boy, remembering he was a Kids Next Door operative.

"Uh, sis, you don't have a jet pack. You use the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in the garage to get to the moonbase, remember?", Paddy told 'her'.  
"Ay', uh, Oh yeah! Ay' remember now. Uh, thanks Paddy!", Patton (or, er, Fanny) said as he (she) bolted out the door.

Paddy and Shaunie just stared in confusion. "She's acting weird. She never says thanks to us, usually she screams at us for being stupid and stuff.", Paddy said continuing to eat his cereal. Shaunie nodded, "Yeah, and what's even weirder is that she left in her pajamas.".  
The two boys just shrugged and continued eating their cereal.

Fanny seemed to be in a similar situation, but she was still sleeping. Suddenly, an alarm ,that was placed on a desk right next to the bed, started beeping. Fanny started to open her eyes and quickly shut off the alarm.

_Weird, my alarm doesn't make that sound..._, she thought as she looked at the alarm.

She noticed it wasn't her Rainbow Monkey decorated alarm, it was a blue regular looking alarm.  
She also quickly noticed her bed wasn't the Rainbow Monkey one she always slept in, it was just a normal camouflage designed bed with green blankets.

"What the crud is going on-", she covered her mouth with her hand when she heard her voice. Its wasn't her voice at all. In-fact, it was a voice with a light Polish accent that she was all too familiar with.

She jumped out of the bed and quickly ran to the nearest mirror she saw. When she got to the mirror, she was so shocked that it looked like she wasn't breathing and her mouth almost fell to the floor. Instead of seeing herself standing infront of the mirror, she was staring at the reflection of a boy.

To be more specific, that boy was Patton Drilovsky AKA Numbuh 60.

She couldn't believe it, her eyes were the size of tennis balls and her mouth was agape.  
She couldn't be him! It could've been anyone else but _No_! It just had to be the boy she hated the most!

"What is going on here! I demand to know!", she screamed, starting to become furious. Suddenly, a little girl, who looked about 6 or 7 years old, came running in her (uh, his) room, wearing a pink night gown.

"Patton! Whats happening? I heard shouting!", she said with a worried face.

Fanny stared at the girl. She remembered that Patton has a sister, but didn't really bother to learn her name.

"Yeah, uh, sis. Don't worry, I'm fine. I, uh... just saw... a roach! Yeah, that's it.", Fanny (or, Patton) told her nervously. The girl just looked at 'him' weirdly again and said, "Uh, okay Patton...". She left the room and Fanny let out an sigh of relief. Fanny looked back at the mirror, still in shock.

She (more like he) was wearing a white tee-shirt and a camouflage patterned pajamas. She huffed, "That boy is so obsessed with camouflage patterned things.", she remembered she was still stuck as Patton and started to panic again.

"No way this is happening! Its impossible!", she thought, trying to calm down. Her eyes suddenly grew again, "Wait, if I'm here in his room... That means he's in my room filled with-", she said aloud before quickly running downstairs.

Once 'she' got there, she saw what looked like Patton's mom giving a plate of pancakes to Patton's little sister.

"Oh! Patton, sweetie! Its breakfast time, come on. There's pancakes!", Patton's mom said cheerfully placing more pancakes on a plate and putting it on the table. Fanny (in Patton's body) just stared at her and said, "Uh, no thanks, um, mom. I have to go and, uh, see my friends! So, I have to go!", Fanny grabbed a backpack on a rack, which she familiarized as Patton's jet-pack, and put it on.

"But sweetie, you always eat breakfast first before you leave.", Patton's mom told 'him'.

Fanny quickly grabbed a cookie that was on a plate and said, "Its okay, um, mom. Ill just eat there. Bye!", she quickly bolted out the door.

Both Patton's mom and sister looked confused.

"Uh, mom, why is Patton acting strange?", the little girl asked.

"I don't know, Emily. But he forgot to change out of his pajamas, he's probably going to sleep-over at his friends place or something.", Patton's mom said while she started to eat.

Emily just shrugged and continued to eat her pancakes.

* * *

A/N:_ Hello everyone! Sorry for the, uh, late update... I was, um... okay, I'm not gonna lie. I was busy watching KND on Netflix and kinda forgot for a while. :P Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'm the kind of person who gets excited even for just 1 review. :)_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was confused half the time I was writing it... And Fanny & Patton waking up were supposed to be different chapters but since it took a while for me to update, I chose to put it in the same one :) Next chapter coming... soon (hopefully). Feel free to point out mistakes. Bye!  
_

_- Numbuh 424, over and out._


	3. It can't get any weirder than this

Once Fanny (still in Patton's body) got to the Moonbase, 'he' started getting tons of strange looks from passing operatives.

"Ugh, I get that seeing a superior in pajamas is shocking but, seriously, its just pajamas.", she said quietly while walking towards Rachel's office.

Once she got there, she politely knocked on the door and said, "Numbuh 362, sir! I need your help! Its important!". No-one answered, so she figured Rachel wasn't there. "Ugh!", she said as she leaned on the wall.

Suddenly, she heard someone yell from across the hall.

"Where's Numbuh 60?!", Fanny suddenly jumped up. That wasn't just any voice she heard, it was HER voice!  
She quickly ran towards the place she heard it come from. As soon as she got there, she saw her own body, a few feet away, facing the other side glaring at a bunch of operatives who were running for their lives. Once her own body turned around, they both stared at each other in shock, just staying silent.

"YOU!", they both screamed in unison.

"Patton?! Is that you?!", Fanny yelled.

"Fanny?! Well duh, its meh! If yer' in my body, where else would Ay' end up?", Patton retorted.

"Well how should I know?! For all I know it could've been Gilligan who ended up as me!", Fanny walked up to him.

"Yeah! Ay' wish it was him!", Patton said.

"And why did you come here in MY PAJAMAS?!",

Their argument ended when Rachel came up to them and shouted, "Guys! Quit it! You're scaring the other operatives!", she pointed at the operatives in the side who were either watching in confusion or cowering in fear.

"Rachel! When did you get here? I've been looking for you!", Fanny asked.

"I just got here. And why are you both still in your PJ's?", Rachel asked.

Fanny looked around, "Uh, sir, we need to tell you something important... in private.", 'he' said, noticing all the operatives around them.  
"Uh, sure.", Rachel said as the 3 of them walked all the way to Rachel's office.

Once they got there, Rachel shut the door and sat on her chair behind the desk.

"Okay guys. So, what's up?", she asked.

They both looked at each other.

"Well sir, ye' see...", Patton said slowly, trying to think of a way to say it.

"Just tell her, you stupid boy!", Fanny spat when he was taking to long.

"Would ya' just wait! Ay' don't even know how ta' explain it!",

"Wait. Patton, did you just call Fanny a 'stupid boy'?", Rachel asked, confused. "And Fanny, it didn't bother you when he said that?".

Rachel was getting more and more confused, next thing she knew, Wally would probably walk in wearing a pink gown.

"Oh, now I get it! You guys are probably acting as each other for the day so you could settle your differences and be friends again like before! Right?", Rachel asked, somewhat excited.

Fanny and Patton just looked at each other again.

"Uh, well sir, its sorta like that...", Fanny began. "The reason that we're acting like each other is... We, uh, somehow we... swapped bodies?", it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Rachel looked at both of them weirdly again, "So you're trying to tell me, that somehow, over-night, you two swapped bodies and right now, Fanny is Patton and Patton is Fanny?", the two nodded slowly.

Rachel stared at them for a few more seconds then bursted out laughing, now it was Fanny and Patton who looked at her weirdly.

"Come on, guys. Stop playing tricks, we all know that that's impossible!", Rachel said while wiping a tear from laughing so hard.

"No sir! She's tellin' da' truth! Ay'm not Fanny! Ay'm Patton!", Patton exclaimed, trying to get the blonde girl convinced.

"Yeah! Ask us anything!", Fanny said.

Rachel thought for a minute then said, "Okay, Ill ask you both one question each. One that only you would know and be able to answer. If you get it right, then the two of you really did swap bodies.", they nodded in agreement.

Rachel turned to Fanny (the actual one who's in Patton's body), "Okay, 'Fanny'. Who was your first kiss?", the blonde smirked, only she, Fanny and Abby knew who it was.

Fanny blushed and Patton looked both shocked and... jealous?

"I ,uh...", Fanny sighed. "19th century.", she said through clenched teeth.

"Wait a minute! Ye' kissed him?!", Patton interrupted.

"Yes but it didn't mean anything! Why do you care, anyway?!", Fanny said crossing her arms.

Patton just blushed lightly and said, "Uh, nothin'. Carry on...",

"Okay... Patton." Rachel looked at Patton (the actual one). "What is your hidden talent?",

Patton looked at her wide eyed, hoping that she was just joking when she asked that. He sighed, "I can cook..".

"Yup, you guys swapped minds alright... Now, How in the name of Zero is that even possible?!", Rachel asked completely shocked.

"We don't know, sir! I just woke up this morning and then I was this!", Fanny exclaimed.

"Do ye' think it could be Father who did this?", Patton asked.

"No, that's impossible. We haven't heard from Father for awhile now." Rachel told him. She thought for a few seconds, "Have you guys encountered any strange villains lately?".

"Nope, except for my dad." Fanny said.

"Yeah. And why didn't either of ye' tell meh that her dad was Mr. Boss?", Patton asked them.

"Not the problem right now. Any way, have either of you eaten or taste any weird substances?", Rachel asked the two who both shook their heads.

"Does that meatloaf at school that Grandma Stuffum made count?", Fanny asked.

Rachel shook her head,"Hmm... then maybe its something that happened within this week."

"Well we did get hit by that teleportation laser...", Fanny said.

"That's it!", Rachel exclaimed. "The teleportation device! When it hit you guys, instead of teleporting you it swapped your minds!".

"That 74.239 is gonna get it from me!", Fanny said, pounding her fists.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?", Patton asked.

"Ill contact Numbuh 73.239 and tell him to make another machine to switch you guys back.", Rachel continued. "In the meantime you guys will have to go the entire day being each other."

"WHAT?!", Fanny and Patton both jumped out of their seats and yelled in unison.

"No way am I gonna spend the day being him! I'd rather eat tin foil!", Fanny proclaimed.

"Neither will Ay'! Ay' can't spend the day being a girl!", Patton yelled.

"Well you guys really don't have a choice. We can't just magically switch you guys back to normal.", Rachel told them.

"Well I can't have him marching around in my pajamas!", Fanny said glaring at Patton (which was weird for her since it felt like glaring at herself).

"Uh, excuse me?! If ye' didn't notice, yer' still wearing my pajamas too!", Patton exclaimed.

"Well at-least yours aren't ones that could ruin your entire reputation!",

"Hello?! Bein' a higher up, wearin' pajamas while workin' _will_ ruin my reputation!".

"Guys! I have an idea!", Rachel interrupted their little argument (once again). "How about you both just put on the clothes on top of the pajamas?", she suggested.

Both of them sighed.

"Fine, but how will we be able to do our jobs if we're swapped?", Fanny asked.

"Well then, you'll both give it a try at doing each others jobs.", once again Fanny and Patton yelled in unison,

"WHAT?!".

"Yeah, you know how both of you argue a lot about who has the hardest job? Well now here's your chance to find out and settle all the arguments! Y'know, walk in each others shoes?", Rachel said.

They both exchanged looks then sighed.

"Fine, but just because we 'ave no other option!", Patton said.

"And you better tell that geek that he should make the machine fast, or else he's dead to me!", Fanny threatened.

"Okay, well lets go and get your clothes guys.", Rachel said as the three of them walked to the door.

As soon as Rachel opened the door, they saw multiple operatives laughing at Wally who was standing in the middle of the hallway wearing a pink dress and parts of his hair tied up in pig-tails (with an annoyed face), Kuki giggling and standing right next to him.

The three of them thought the same thing,

_'Today cannot get any weirder.'_

* * *

_A/N: And I finally post the chapter! :D Sorry for the wait... our computer broke and my brother kept hogging the laptop so I had to force him off so I could finally write this :D I worked on it at like, 12 am. You guys get the point that they're swapped so I didn't have to explain much. Hope y'all enjoyed! _

_Wally: Why was I in a dress?!_

_Me: *shrugs* I dunno. Maybe you lost a bet with Kuki or something.  
_

_Wally: :(_

_Next chapter coming tomorrow or the day after that (I promise)! Review and tell me what'cha think! Bye!  
_

_- Numbuh 424, over and out!_


	4. Being each other (Part 1)

Fanny and Patton just got back from putting on their normal clothes (pajamas underneath them) and saw Rachel talking to Numbuh 74.239.  
"How long exactly will the machine take to be completed?", Rachel asked.

"Well, we only begun this morning, sir. We'll try to work as fast as possible since the original machine got destroyed.", he told her showing the remote of the machine, broken to bits. They suddenly heard Fanny yell,

"YOU ARE DEAD TO ME BOY!", she quickly made her way to them. "Its your fault that I'm stuck being a stupid boy! You better get that machine done or I swear I'll-",

"Relax before you kill him Fanny!", the Irish lass relaxed as soon as Rachel said that. "Good. Now, Numbuh 74.239 said that the machine got destroyed after it hit you both so you'll have to be each other until the machine is re-built.",

"WHAT?!", the swapped operatives screamed in unison. "How long will that take?", Patton asked worriedly. Being a girl was _definitely_ not on his to-do list today.

"Probably until tonight.", Numbuh 74.239 said. "Which means both of you will have to remain swapped until then."

"Exactly, so you two also can have the opportunity to live each others lives and finally understand each other.", Rachel said trying to hide her smirk.

Both Fanny and Patton sighed. "How are we going to be able to do each others jobs? I don't exactly know what he even does! All I know is he trains those new cadets in that freezer he calls a base.", Fanny said crossing her arms.

"Well, you both can teach each other.", Fanny and Patton looked at Rachel questioningly. "I mean that you can both teach each other how your jobs work, so both of you can finally stop arguing about the whole 'whose job is harder' thing."

They sighed and just nodded their heads in agreement. "Good. Okay, since it might be a little warm for you guys since your wearing your clothes over the pajamas, maybe you should head to the Arctic Base first.", Rachel suggested. "Oh, and you both have to make sure no one else figures out about this.",

"Wait, so ye're tellin' meh, that she has to pretend to be me and Ay' 'ave to pretend to be her?", Patton asked.

"Yeah, that's about it.", Rachel said, shrugging her shoulders.

"But why?",

"Cause, we can't have any operatives knowing that we had accidentally switched two of the highest ranked operatives!", she explained.

"Ha! I knew I was higher ranking than you!", Fanny exclaimed, grinning.

"She said both of us were high ranking! She didn't say you were higher!", Patton retorted.

After a few minutes of arguing, face-palming and attempts of butting in the argument to make them stop Rachel finally yelled,

"Would you guys stop it!", both of them paused and looked at her. "Now both of you just quit arguing and head on to the Arctic Base! I already have paperwork and a kajillion of other kids to handle, I don't need both of you causing me more trouble!".

"Yes sir!", they stopped the argument and saluted at her, slightly glaring at each other. Rachel face-palmed once again for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "Whatever, just get to the Arctic Base. And at-least _try _not to argue, at all! Please!".

Fanny and Patton just hesitantly agreed, muttering under their breaths about "only if he stops being a stupid boy" or "she started it".

Another operative quickly ran up to Numbuh 362 and saluted. "Sir! The COOLBUS is ready to head of to the Arctic Base!"

Rachel faced Fanny and Patton. " Okay, now both of you, just try to get along please? I'll see you both later on."

They nodded and walked towards the COOLBUS. Rachel shook her head sadly and huffed walking towards her office. "Like those two will ever get along. Eh, its possible. I just wish good luck to the operatives there who have to deal with them.", she said as she shut the door, hearing the COOLBUS take off.

* * *

_A/N: Um... hey guys. Sorry for the SOOPER long update (and the short chapter). I have a lot of possibly reasonable excuses (like how it was my birthday a few days ago, my computer broke down or I have a cold right now thanks to my little brother), but I'll just skip it and say sorry. I'm also kinda having writers block (which blows).  
_

_Can't really promise when I'm gonna update but what I can say is that chapter 5 is already half way done and WAY longer than this one. Thanks for the reviews! Virtual cookies or virtual hugs from Kuki for you! :D Funny, this chapter has 860 words xP _

_Oh, and I posted a drawing of that scene of Wally and Kuki in the end of the last chapter on my DeviantArt. So if you wanna see it, go check it out! (the link of my dA is on my profile). Later y'all! *ACHOO* Stoopid cold!  
_

_- Numbuh 424, over and out._


End file.
